


Life Insurance

by sherlockingbatch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Development, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marvel Universe, New York City, POV Female Character, Wet Dream, Winter, pre-christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockingbatch/pseuds/sherlockingbatch
Summary: Natasha's weird dream.A short one shot that I wanted to take a chance of Ironwidow.





	Life Insurance

New York city is the city of lights. 

The city that never sleeps has the most hurried, most busy, very loud people and car running fast in town make impossible for a human being to 'pause' and take a breath. But I am happy the way it is. 

I am standing in the center of a stage, lead performance is mine. There is a bar, cold air surrounds my lean fit body, I am dressed nicely for tonight. It appears I have a date. Wouldn't I know it? 

Start walking inside. My shoes seem uncomfortable as I walk but it's not a complaint for me. If it was a busy day I should be happy that I have been productive. I hope I was. And there he comes, my client. Meeting in a bar, both of us nice dressed, tired, but a faint smile is there. Of course I know him. But somethings do not exactly fit. 

This is a dream. 

Is it possible that realising you have been dreaming, in your dream, without waking up? 

At least I'm not tortured or killed or shot or murdering someone I know. 

I have my lover next to me. 

We get our drinks but he is straight into the topic. Oh we aren't dating? Cool. Then he hands me a folder. 

Life insurance?

Oh he is talking about the life insurance and other things. I don't hear him. But somewhat I know what is. I want to ask what's going on with you? Hey I'm your friend. I'm your lover. Let's get out. Something bothering you. 

Where's your usual attitude? 

Talk to me, help me. 

"Talk about yourself" Tony said.  
What- I never..  
"Oh there's nothing to talk, actually. I'm just working with an insurance company and that's all" I say. 

He smiles. Fills my heart like a sunshine. 

"Small girl from small town."  
What I'm saying is so foreign to me. 

Then I feel it starting. I see blurry and there are so much lights, Tony gives me his hand -am I falling? - for support - which is it bullshit because we were sitting, and somehow I find myself outside. 

"You are cold" he says. 

"Because we are outside" I say. 

And I wake up as he steps into my personal space - hug or kiss? What? I didn't see that - 

I am lying in the bed and alarm clock next to me shows 4:27 am. It's the same New York city, I look out from the window while I still lay down, only I see the surroundings from a higher floor. And the body, the arms almost held me in my dream now holds me for real. 

"Bad dream?" Tony's sleepy voice mext to my right ear. I turn around to face him, still in his embrace. 

"Not really. Let's sleep a little more." then I close my eyes peacefully. 

Tonight I want this dream to continue from where I left.


End file.
